Ash & Mist
by Austin Morgan
Summary: Mist and Ash Making love. Rate MA. Ages 18 and Up.


a

Love In The Forest [POKEMON] [LEMON] Love in the Forest Rated "PG-13" for "Pokemon good-guy sex performed by partners under the age of 13" All people under legal age are advised to stay away, or just keep their mouths shut and not tell Oprah about this. Lord knows she'd have my ass stuffed, mounted, and hung over her fireplace. [Hm, that sounds dirty...] Pokemon is a copyright of Nintendo, Creatures, and 4Kids. Love in the Forest is owned by Starri Wandererr, as you may have surmised. - This time, Jessie and James knew they were screwed. The Boss had never requested them in his office before. Usually he was satisfied with chewing them out via telephone. Today, however, they had been ordered to report to Rocket Headquarters for what they had been told would be a "disciplinary action". The exact nature of this action was never specified, leaving the two to imagine dreadful methods of torture and/or lawsuits as they sat in the posh waiting room outside the Boss' office. "The Boss will see you now," said a sunny purple haired secretary wearing a red brooch shaped like a letter "R". James gulped loudly as he and Jessie reluctantly dragged themselves toward the door to the Boss' office. "Um... You wanted to see us, sir?" Jessie asked in an unsteady voice. The room was quite dark, but she could vaguely make out the shadowed figure of the Boss reclining in his velvet chair, stroking his pet Persian stoically. "Is... Is this about that little incident with the submarine?" she continued. "B-B-Because let me assure you, that was COMPLETELY the fault of the manufacturer! The damn thing leaked from the moment we put it in the water!" The Boss didn't reply. Jessie trembled. "I-I-If you want to talk about the whole rototiller affair, well, then let me say right now that we had filled out the warranty card as soon as we bought it, so that should all work out just fine!..." The Boss seemed unimpressed. "Good heavens it's dark in here. Let me switch on the li-" James offered. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" the Boss shouted. Jessie and James nearly fell over with fright, but instead latched onto each other in a pathetic display of cowardice. "Persian prefers it dark," he finished, and a cruel smile crossed his lips. Jessie and James continued to quake with fear. "Apologize, you nit-wit!" Jessie hissed at James. "I'm sorry, sir!" James moaned. "Like you MEAN it!" "But I *did*!" "That's enough!" The Boss interrupted. "That's just the sort of display that has made you two laughingstocks and brought disgrace upon this organization! I can understand having difficulty with an assignment every now and then, but neither of you has successfully brought back one rare Pokemon in the name of Team Rocket during the entire course of your career!" "Wait a minute, that's not true! Jessie, what about your Licki-" "You're absolutely right, sir, and we apologize sincerely!" Jessie hastily replied, clasping her hand over James' mouth. The Boss sighed impatiently. "Apologizing won't cut it anymore, I'm afraid," he stated coldly. " Now, you've lost your parking privileges, you've been suspended from the annual Rocket convention in Aspen, you've had all your vacation time taken away... Hell, neither of you has been paid in over a year," Jessie and James nodded shamefacedly. "I've done everything I can think of to motivate you to show me some proof of your competence. Every single time, you've come up short. Now, as much as it hurts me to say this," The two Rockets held their breath in horror. "there is just no place in Team Rocket for either of you." They couldn't believe their ears. "B-B-But Boss, you can't MEAN that!" James stammered. "Give me one good reason why not." The Boss replied, crossing his arms. "We... We're fun to have around at office parties!" Jessie stated eagerly. The Boss didn't so much as blink. "We make the rest of the department look good!" James added, with equal enthusiasm. No response. "We're internationally known commercial figureheads!" Jessie piped back. The persian's ears perked up. "Yeah, children LOVE Meowth!" James agreed, yanking the aforementioned pokemon out of thin air and into plain view. Meowth blinked twice. "Last year alone Team Rocket made over fifteen million dollars on plush Meowth(TM)s, Meowth(Tm) stickers, Meowth(TM) lunch boxes, and Meowth(TM) trading cards!" James continued. "As Meowth's official trainer and, by that token, his agent, we have the power to say that if we walk, he walks!" Jessie stated grandly, holding Meowth high in the air. "What a way to treat a valuable commodity..." Meowth mumbled under his breath. The Boss stroked his chin thoughtfully. Even though Jessie and James' gross incompetence had cost Team Rocket hundreds of thousands of dollars in the past six months alone, the profits from Meowth(TM) merchandise eclipsed the debts several times over. Was it really worth losing all that money just to free himself from the disastrous duo? The Boss reflected on this. "Now, let's not be hasty," the Boss began, "Maybe you two just need a bit of a break from working in the field." "A break?" James asked, perplexed. "It's called 'burnout', you see. You stay in one area of a job for too long, and you find yourself losing your abilities in it." "But we didn't have much ability to start wi-" "Don't sell yourselves short," the Boss interrupted, "You two have great potential for denouncing the evils of truth and love... Perhaps you should just zero in on that for a little while, you know, for a nice refreshing change of pace." Jessie and James exchanged stared blankly at the Boss, then turned and looked at each other. "So... What exactly are you going to have us do?" Jessie asked warily. "Ah.. er.." The Boss stammered as his eyes darted around his office for something that would give him an idea. They found their way to his desktop computer's monitor, which was displaying a page from the Sakura Lemon Archive. "Fan fiction!" The Boss said triumphantly, banging his fist on his desk for dramatic effect. "Wh-What?" James asked, his left eye twitching slightly. "Fan fiction, I said! It's all over the internet! Why, it's the wave of the future! A breeding ground for up-and-coming young future best-selling authors!" "...But... But I thought fan fiction was stories about copyrighted movies and shows by, well, by fans!..." Jessie asked skeptically. "Sure it is! But you see, ah, we here at Team Rocket have been thinking of starting our *own* fan fiction archive! An archive of stories all about evil triumphing over good!" "Ooooh... I like the sound of that!" James responded with an evil grin forming. "I knew you would! That's why I've chosen you two to head up the new Team Rocket fan fiction department!" "REALLY?" Jessie and James asked in unison with their eyes twinkling. "So... What exactly would we do?" asked Meowth, who was not completely convinced of the Boss' good intentions. "Oh, it's simple, really," the Boss said, "You see, we're going to submit to you any and every story we come across involving the superiority of bad to good, the inferiority of good to bad, or the just plain superiority of Team Rocket to everything else!" "What do we do after you send them to us?" Meowth pursued. "Well, er, you review them for us, we record your reactions, and based on your reviews we will decide if the story is suitably malicious or not. If it is, then it goes in our archive, if it isn't, then we issue a warning to all Team Rocket members, warning them to avoid the story at all costs." "Huh..." Meowth murmured, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "We'll take it!" declared Jessie, with the same bravado she had brought to numerous pokemon battles in days gone by. "Lovely," said the Boss, settling back down into his chair and drumming his fingers together sinisterly, "I'll have Miss Cody draw up your new contract immediately." Later that afternoon, after Jessie and James had signed the contract and left with Meowth, the Boss stepped out of his office to chat with his secretary, Miss Cody. "I still don't understand why you gave those nitwits such a cushy job," Miss Cody groused, "Or one involving a computer, for that matter." "Billie, when I get an idea, I think it through," the Boss stated, slowly sipping some Starbuck's espresso, "First off, I'm not giving them computers to do this, oh no. I'm going to have the fanfic transferred onto film projector slides, and they can simply change the slide whenever they finish a page. Even *they* can't mess that up. "And do you think I'm really going to send them stories they'll *enjoy* reading? What kind of fool do you take me for? For their first story I'm going to have them review is a hentai story about that kid with the pikachu and the girl he travels with! They'll never be able to stand it! They'll be quitting by the middle of the day!" "Wow," said Miss Cody, "But, if they quit, what about the Meowth trademark? We'll lose our control over it!" "Oh don't worry," replied the Boss, "I put a clause in the fine print of their contract stating that if they should break their agreement to review whatever stories we send them, and quit, then they forfeit all rights of ownership to the Meowth commercial empire!" "Boss, you're a genius!" Miss Cody swooned, "We'll be able to keep milking millions off of Meowth merchandise, and we won't have to keep those two good-for-nothings around to bother us any longer! Bwa ha, bwa ha ha ha hah hah hah!" Miss Cody and the Boss laughed heartily for several minutes. The bright and early the next afternoon, Jessie, James, and Meowth shuffled into the darkened Team Rocket HQ auditorium for their first day in their new line of work. "OUCH! James, you nitwit, you've stepped on my foot!" an unidentifiable silhouetted figure shouted. "But it's so dark I can't see where I'm going!" whined another. "You very nearly made me spill my Jujubes!" snapped the first. "Jeez, ya'd think they'd have the decency to turn on the house lights for us at least," grumbled a third. Suddenly, the slide projector rattled to life, and the light from the film revealed Jessie, James, and Meowth settling down into their seats. James: Jujubes... Yechh! I just don't see how you can eat those things! Meowth: Shut up! The story's startin! Love in the Forest Jessie: Hm, what an odd title. A Pokemon Hentai Fanfic Jessie: GYACK! (facefaults) (James and Meowth lean over and look at her, confused by her reaction.) James: What's so bad about that? Jessie: You imbecile! "Hentai" means porn! They must have made a mistake and sent us a porn film! Meowth: Oh... (Meowth and James look at each other for a few moments) James: (sunnily) Oh well! What are ya gonna do? Meowth: (ditto) Yep! Looks like we'll just have to tough it out! By: Starri Wandererr Jessie: You losers... This isn't any porno! It's a poké-porno! (leans over and whispers in a conspiratorial tone) We could be looking at all kinds of weird stuff here! Like animal-on-animal sex! James: Ewwww... (turns pale) Meowth: Ehhhh, I dunno.. (grins) Jessie: (backhands Meowth) Spare us. Email me at: Starrrlightdragon Jessie: (frowning thoughtfully) There must have been some sort of mix-up at the office... That has to be it... Warning: This is a Hentai/Lemon/Ecchi fanfic of Pokemon. That means that it contains strong sexual scenes and nudity. Please do not read this fanfic if you are not at least 18 years old or above or are offended by sex and/or nudity. You have been warned so follow the rules! James: Rules? Hah! Team Rocket flosses its teeth with rules! Jessie: After eating corn-on-the-cob, too! Meowth: ... Huh ... I don't remember- Jessie: (belligerently) It's a metaphor, you moron! Otherwise if you do continue I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Meowth: Oh, I bet *I* will! (giggles naughtily) (Jessie and James groan and look over at Meowth with disgust.) Disclamer and legal stuff: Pokemon is owned and copyrighted by, c. 1995, 1996, 1998 Nintendo, CREATURES, GAME FREAK. I do not own Pokemon or any of Pokemon's characters. I'm poor. It would be awesome if I did but sadly I don't (Boo Hoo). The only thing that I lay claim to that I own is this fanfic. James: Wow, that's ALL?! Jessie: Good heavens, he must be more strapped than us! Meowth: Feh. That's impossible. This fanfic can be distributed freely provided that, 1) it is not altered or changed in anyway, shape, or form whatsoever. James: Uh... (blanches) What about this? Jessie: (slaps one hand over his eyes and the other over her own) If nobody sees it, it's not illegal! [MiST-er's NOTE: I know what you're thinking, but I did in fact get permission first before I went hacking away at this. If you don't believe me, contact the author.] 2) That no money is made of it or it is sold (fanfics should and are always supposed to be free) Meowth: What? What kind of ignorant loser would try to make money off of a fanfic?! (pause) (Meowth whips out a pad of paper and begins scribbling down a memo to himself.) 3) That if you put it on another website please email me the address (so I can keep track of where it's at). Jessie: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's get this over with. Meowth: (giggles) Nervous? Thanx! ^_^ I dedicate this fanfic to my friend Peter Meowth: (snickers) Jessie: They're dedicating their H-fic to their peter?! James: Man's best friend indeed. and to everyone out there that believes that Misty and Ash are the perfect couple and are secretly in love. Jessie: (crosses his arms) How about everyone who doesn't give a flying fushigidane WHAT the good guys do? James: 'Fushigidane'? Jessie: Yeah! It's the original japanese name for 'bulbasaur'. James: (shakes his head in disgust) You're such a show-off. Jessie: Oh, come on! What other pokemon are there that start with the letter 'f'?! James: (counts on his fingers) Flareon, farfecth'd, fearow... Jessie: Oh shut up! (slash, slash) (Jessie and James have large red claw marks on their faces) Meowth: BOTH of yas shut up! I want to get this started already! Thanks Peter for a night on the phone of Pokemon jokes that led to the creation of this fanfic. Without that conversation I never would've written this, my first fanfic, as well as my first Hentai fanfic. This story takes place later on in the history of the show Pokemon since Ash has a Lickitung and a Graveler, plus he is traveling toward a city called Carades that all of us have never heard of before. Let the show begin! Meowth: ...Eh... (scratches his head) James: (shrugs) Whatever. I'm up for anything. (Meowth opens his mouth to speak) Shut up. Ash and Misty were continuing their journey across new lands to capture more Pokemon. Jessie: What *else* do they ever do? Ash was searching like he always has for any new Pokemon on his way towards the next Gym. Misty was following Ash for the reason that he still owed her a new bicycle. Meowth: Sheesh. How anal. James: There you go again, tempting fate... Jessie: What do you- oh, you mean... AGH! You perverts! (smacks James, then reaches over and smacks Meowth) Brock was at another town visiting with some friends and said that he would catch up with them soon. Pikachu went along with Brock to help protect him because they were going to have to go through a dangerous city to get to their destination. Meowth: Oh, righhhht! How incredibly convenient that all the main characters have departed, leaving Ash and Misty all by themselves. James: Are you saying that you'd rather see the pikachu involved? Meowth: Er... (reconsiders his original statement) Jessie: What kind of pikaphile are you? Ash and Misty arrived in a forest with no name about 3 days ago and Ash during that time had been looking for any new Pokemon or any signs of new ones. Jessie: Sadly, they had wandered into a gruesome alternate dimension where the only pokemon were huge psychic demon-creatures. Zeiramon, as they were called. Meowth: Wow, that's dark. Jessie: Of course it is. What did you expect? (poses) I'm evil. Meowth: (proudly) I didn't think ya had it in ya. Luck wasn't on his side and neither he nor Misty ever saw any wild Pokemon or people for the past 3 days. Ash and (especially) Misty were starting to feel very miserable, dirty, and tired. Meowth: Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more! James:(grins)We may be in for some human-on-human after all! What made things worse was the fact that they were both almost out of the food and supplies that they had for their journey. Earlier Ash, Jessie: "Earlier Ash"? James: Wow, a guest appearance by the Piltdown Ash! according to his map, figured out that if they took this forest route then the time to get to the city Carades would be cut in half and would only take almost a whole day. James: (blinks twice) Wait, what? Jessie: All of that just means they're gonna end up lost, as per usual. Unfortunately their map was incorrect. All: Ha ha! Meowth: SUFFER, protagonists! So Ash and Misty decided after a lot of walking around that they should rest for awhile. Misty spotted a small slow moving river nearby and so they took their break there. Misty found a large flat rock near the river and laid back on it stretching out. Ash called out his Graveler Pokemon and James: ...shot it at high noon. (Others groan, Jessie pelts James with a jujube.) sat down on it. Misty asked, in a tired voice "Ash, have you ever kissed a girl before?" Ash was caught totally off guard by the question James: Well what else would he have kissed? (Meowth snickers) Meowth: This from *you* of all people... James: (blanches) Exactly what are you implying?! and asked, "Why do you want to know?" "Oh, just curious, that's all," answered Misty innocently. Meowth: (as Misty) I was just trying to get the story behind some pictures of you I saw on ... "Well not a girl but a...," Ash paused. (Meowth coughs loudly and deliberately) "A what Ash?" "Oh, never mind you don't want to know." "Yes I do, that's why I asked the question, you dork! So tell me!" Jessie: Here's a lesson in H-fic for you all; When someone says 'you don't want to know', they're usually right. Misty yelled with her hands pulling out his hair. "OK, OK! I experienced it with one of my Pokemon!" All: ... (all freeze in shock and repulsion) James: Um... Jessie: Er... Meowth: (sweat drop) Moving on! "Really?" Misty was surprised. "Pikachu?" She inquired. (Jessie shudders) Jessie: Please god, no... Please god, no... Please god, no... Meowth: (as Misty) You always seemed more like a Bulbasaur man, to me. Jessie: (irate) You're not helping! "No," Ash replied as he takes out one of his pokeballs. James: Kid, this is not an opportune time for that sort of thing. Jessie: Not THAT kind of pokeballs, you pervert! Meowth: That may be later in the story... "Lickitung," says Ash as the Pokemon is released from its pokeball. Jessie: Ughhhh... Worse... "Really, a Pokemon!" says Misty surprised. Ash looks ashamed and embarrassed. Meowth: As he damned well should be. "I can't wait now to tell everyone your embarrassing secret, ha ha." (all balk at Misty) Meowth: What an idiot! Jessie: Does the word 'blackmail' mean NOTHING to this twit? James: (folds his arms) Jeez, even *WE* would get that right! Ash's face grew more red and embarrassed at this. "Hey, Ash just kidding don't worry your secrets safe with me." Jessie: (as Misty) As it will continue to be, for the low cost of $500 a month. Then suddenly all of Ash's 6 pokeballs burst open and his Pokemon came forth. "Oh!" said Misty in surprise. (Meowth and James explode into laughter) James: Wait a minute, *all six*? (both stop laughing abruptly and stare incredulously at the screen) "What the heck that's never happened before," commented Ash. Jessie: (pretends to get misty-eyed) Our little Ash is becoming a man. Misty asked, "What's wrong?" "I have no idea" replied Ash, "but a Pokemon Center would probably know. So, I guess we'll just have to leave them loose till we get there." (James and Meowth resume snickering) Jessie: Will you two shut up already?! They're talking about Pokemon! If they weren't, I'm sure it would be explicitly clear. James and Meowth: (sheepishly) Yes ma'am. So Ash and Misty rested by the river for awhile. Ash with his head in his hands is starting to worry about the problem with the lack of food and supplies now along with his pokeball problems. James: Really now. I think starving to death is just a tad bit more troubling than not being able to fix your, um, balls...(giggles) (Jessie backhands him) He is starting to feel like he can't take it much longer. Ash starts to wonder aloud, "What should I do?" "What should I do?" over and over again. Meowth: Now I'm no psychic, but I think I'm willing to bet that he's going to end up doing SOMETHING over and over again before this fic ends... Jessie: all right, all right, we get it. Graviler, hoping that Ash will get off him soon because he is getting tired of Ash sitting on his body says "Graviler," because that is the only word he can say. James: How profound. "Graviler, Graviler, Graviler," he continues. James: Marcia, Marcia, Marcia! Jessie: Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice! Meowth: Ay yi yi.. Ash then lifts up his head and takes a look at Misty sleeping in the bright glistening sunlight. He notices how beautiful she is for the first time and suddenly feels very attracted to her. He starts to think, "I know what will get rid of my boredom and take my mind off these problems." James: (as Ash) Who needs food and shelter when I can get me some ass! "I will Graviler," says Ash with a lustful grin and a look of desire. "Thanks Graviler for the good advice," says Ash as he pats his Pokemon on the head. Meowth: (resentfully) Thank you *ever* so much, Graviler. "Graviler, Graviler, Graviler," continues Graviler. James: Hey Meowth, what did he say? Meowth: "Use a rubber, pal. Love ya both dearly, but I don't want any more of ya running around, if ya know what I mean." As Ash gets up off Graviler and heads toward Misty he notices that his penis is starting to harden and his heart is beating faster than before. James: (as Ash) Wow, look! Puberty! Ash puts his hand down his pants and feels his quickly hardening penis and thinks, "this is a strange but good feeling, I can't believe that I've gone this long to notice Misty's godlike beauty." Jessie: (snorts) "Godlike beauty"?! James: That little red-haired muskrat?! She's got the godlike beauty of a week-old piece of roadkill! Honestly. That creepy pink-haired girl at the Pokemon Center is more attractive! Meowth: You think? James: Definitely! Meowth: Wow, James, I didn't even think you *liked* gir- James: Finish that sentence and I'm having you neutered. Once Ash gets right next to Misty he slowly reaches down towards her face and with his two hands gently on the sides of her face he leans forward and wakes her up with a slow sensuous kiss. Jessie: Ash Ketchum; master of subtlety and tact. Misty quickly opens her eyes with not a smile but with a look of anger on her face. James: Understandable. Meowth: Aw, I bet if you woke up to find some guy kissing YOU, you wouldn't be so hostile. James: Well, I - HEY! "Why did you wake me up, you dork! I has having a great dream!" "I'm sorry Misty, but I...I...I..." Misty yelled, "Spit it out you loser!" "I LOVE YOU!" Meowth: (laughs) Oh ho, *there's* an awkward moment. Jessie: Ha ha, our hero confesses his love after being verbally abused by the object of his affections! How cruel! James: I love it! Meowth: I think I may end up liking this story! "You love me?" Misty said suprisedly. "Yes I do, very much!" "Well...," Misty was at a loss for words. Meowth: Heh heh heh, call him a loser again! "You really love me?," Misty asked again. Ash came back with the same answer. Jessie: (giggles evilly) Smack him and call him an idiot! Small tears came down Misty's eyes. Ash asked, "What's wrong Misty?" (all chuckle cruelly) Meowth: Hee hee hee, here it comes, she's gonna crush him! "Nothing's wrong Ash I am just surprised and happy to hear you say those words. Because I too love you and have for a long time. (Jessie and James facefault, Meowth's jaw slams to the floor) I never said so to you because I always thought that you could never love me because of the way that I always yelled at you and treated you." Jessie: (stammering) But... But she called him a loser! James: (crushed) She was being so callous! Meowth: (on the verge of tears) She was gonna crush him! Ash walked closer to Misty and gave her a really close hug that lasted for two minutes. So Misty with her tears now gone said, "That was a very romantic way of announcing your love to me, Ash. James: (snappishly) No it wasn't. Jessie: Leave it to that little twit to think it was. (Meowth begins to sob loudly) "Kind of like Sleeping Beauty with the Prince. Jessie: (as Misty) Or a pathetic, sexually confused eleven year old who only feels comfortable expressing his sexuality when the object of his affections is unconcious! Meowth:Jessie! Stop making fun of James! James: Go to hell, Meowth. So what do you want to do now?" James: (as Ash) Poke-fuck! "I was hoping that I could announce my love to you in a more romantic, greater way." "Oh, and what would that way be my love?" "For me to seduce and make love to you", Ash said smiling. James: (throws his hands up in the air) Who called it! Jessie: Oh, like you were really going out on a limb, there, James. (sarcastically) Whoo, sex in an H-fic, who knew? James: (quietly) ...You're so mean... "Oh, you mean sex!", said Misty grinning. "Yeah, exactly" Ash replied. Misty asked, "Are you a virgin?" James: Oh, for heaven's sake, he's eleven! Of course he's a virgin! How could he not be?! Jessie: I'm guessing you're unfamiliar with "Chibiusa's Lover". (James opens his mouth to speak, but then wisely closes it) "Yeah, how about you?" "Yeah, I am too.I've saved myself for you Ash through all of these years. Jessie: That's pretty unimpressive, coming from a prepubescent. You know that dream that you woke me out of Ash?" "Yeah", replied Ash. "The dream was about you and me having wonderful hot sex." (Meowth begins to dry-heave) Jessie: (to James) He's never gonna make it. James: Hey Meowth, what are you going to do when they stop talking about it and start actually doing it? Meowth: (looking quite ill) I'll think of something when the time comes. "Wow", said Ash his penis getting harder and harder all the time. "So," said Misty, "this will be a lot of fun, because it is both our first times and we are going to be doing it outside during daylight in this forest." Jessie: (as Misty) Yeah, it'll be *extra* special because all your loose pokemon can watch us, too! James: (as Misty) Exhibitionism is fun! Meowth: *hic*burrrp* Ash slowly moved toward Misty and put his hands in her's and stared deep into her green eyes. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time Ash," Misty said with desire in her voice. James: (as Misty) It always turned me on, watching you take out your pokeballs... Jessie: (as Misty) oooh, go pokeballs, go! Meowth: (angrily) You guys are doing this on purpose! Misty and Ash at the same time slowly moved their lips forward to kiss. Once they touched there feelings of love and joy increased toward one another. Meowth: "Love and joy", it says. (hiccoughs) As if I'm not nauseous enough! Ash kissed Misty all over her lips. Misty opened up her lips slightly along with Ash and slowly slid her tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash slid his tongue into her mouth too and they both felt Jessie: ...Charizard's fangs, as he finally gave into his feral instincts and eviscerated the two young lovers in mid-kiss. (James giggles) Jessie: He then proceeded to savagely tear the meat from their bones as they screamed in horror and disbelief. Blood, bone marrow, and intestines flew everywhere. (James's laughter dies down to a nervous chuckle) Jessie: Their screams echoed through the forest. Charizard stood proudly over the mutilated corpses and gave a mighty roar, thus signalling to all other humans that he was now an untamable wild beast, viewing his former masters as merely carrion to sate his terrible appetite! He then flew off to search for Brock. (James stares at Jessie in fear, then inches away from her) Jessie: What? an aura of wonderful feelings enter at there tongues and flow throughout their bodies. They had a wonderful first French kiss that lasted several minutes. Meowth: Wait, it wasn't Ash's first french. What about the Lickitung incident? James: Hey, if the author wants to pretend it didn't happen, then I'm not going to complain. As there tongues were entwined about each other there desire for each other grew more and more and there hands were all over each other and touching through their clothing many of there secret places. Meowth: Secret places? The brats have extra bits we don't know about? Jessie: Oh my... (looks at Meowth, then James) James: Did we ever have that talk with him...? Jessie: Come to think of it... (both look at Meowth with concern) Ash then kissed Misty all over on her face, ears, and especially on her neck giving her several hickeys. Meowth: What were you two babbling about over there? Jessie: I think we've put this off long enough... James: You're right. (Turns to Meowth) Now, Meowth, it's like this. Jessie: When a man and a woman love each other very much, James: Or if they met a party or something and they've both had too much to drink, Jessie: Then they- James: Or if one of them needs a favor from the other, Jessie: They- James: Or if they're alone together and really horny, Jessie: Will you knock that off? I'm trying to- (slash, slash) (Both sink back into their seats with large red claw marks on their faces) Meowth: You idiots! I know what the facts of life are! Jeez, if I didn't, how would I have made half the jokes I've made about this fic?! Jessie: Oh... Right. James: Good point. Jessie: Our bad! (Meowth shakes his head in disgust) Misty then started to remove Ash's clothing to uncover the secrets that lay hidden within. She quickly took off his Pokemon League hat, gloves and jacket. James: Wait a minute, this kid's got secrets hidden under his hat, inside his gloves, and under his jacket? Jessie: Maybe Ash is really one of those tentacle-things that molest young women in hentai movies. James: ...Now, as much as I try to make it a habit not to ask questions I don't want to know the answer to... Jessie: (flustered) Oh come on! I'm not into that sort of thing! James: Oh, I believe you. (grinning evilly) So, in your opinion, which is better, La Blue Girl or Urotsukidoji? (Jessie growls at James) Then she stripped off his shirt. The only visible things left were his pants, shoes and socks. So she quickly threw off his socks and shoes. Now the only thing left between her and her great desire was Ash's bulging pants. Meowth: Thank you pants! God bless you, pants! (turns to Jessie and James) His pants are on our side! The bulge in Ash's pants was growing bigger and bigger in size every minute. Pretty soon, thought Ash, if I don't get these pants off either my hardon is going to break in half or these pants will tear in half. Jessie: Personally, I'm hoping for the former. Misty got down on her knees to pull down his pants but they wouldn't go down. James: Oh, riiiiight. Why *else* would she be on her knees? Meowth: I guess she wants it "James-style." James: What-? (Meowth chuckles evilly) Jessie: (to Meowth) Laugh now. When he figures out what you meant he's not going to react well. (Meowth sweat-drops) Then she noticed that Ash had a belt that was holding them on tight. Misty attacked the belt trying to get it undone but couldn't. So Ash tried but couldn't get it off either. Meowth: Hey, James, look, he's just like you! James: What do you mean? Meowth: He has trouble getting off! James: Gyah! (James kicks the seat, sending the seat up and effectively squashing Meowth between the cushion and the back of the chair) Jessie: (to the squashed Meowth) Told you. Misty in a moaning urgent voice started to say to him, "Ash, I can't wait any longer, I need your cock in my mouth right now!" Ash with his cock feeling rock solid in his pants said, "Krabby, come over here." Krabby approached Ash. Meowth: (as Krabby) Don't make me do this, boss! I still feel dirty from last time! "Krabby, cut my belt!," Ash commanded in a hurry. James: That's what's wrong with krabbys. They're all so spineless. Get it? Shellfish... spineless? It's a joke... Meowth: (indifferently) It wasn't funny. Move on. Krabby obeyed Ash and severed his belt in half. As soon as the belt was severed Misty stripped off Ash's pants faster than the speed of light. Ash's hardened penis was now freed from the cruel cell that prevented it from reaching it's full potential. It was pointing almost straight up toward the sky like a missile ready to launch. "Cool, you don't were underwear Ash?" Misty asked in surprise. "Well, you know it provides easier access and takes less time when you need to release your sexual excitement over the person you love. Jessie:(as Ash) Yeah, every morning when I get dressed, I always stop and think about how easy it'll be to whip it out and shoot my wad all over you! James: You know, I never thought about things like that until *after* I hit puberty. Meowth: After that, it was ALL you thought about. James:(turning red) That's not entirely true... Ash and Misty both smiled lovingly towards one another. Ash was now standing up totally naked in the sunlight. Misty was amazed at how beautiful and majestic his hardened penis was. Jessie: ...That's got to be the weirdest description of a penis *I've* ever heard. James: Hee hee hee, did it scream like an eagle before soaring off a rocky cliff? ( Jessie turns and looks at him inquisitively) James: Hee hee, then swoop down into a clear mountain stream and snatch up a fish? (Jessie stares at James) Jessie: ...The penis? James:(giddily) Yeah! See, it's a metahpor! Cause... it's magestic, and... people don't usually call penises majestic! They... They usually say that about wild animals and landscapes and things! So I thought... I thought it would be funny if it acted like a wild animal, and... (Jessie looks over at Meowth) Meowth:(to Jessie) Not gonna, too easy. Misty commented, "Ash, your penis is bigger than I ever thought possible or even dreamed of!" She had never seen one before but used to talk often about ecchi, hentai type things with her friends back home. Jessie: Misty has friends at home? Since *when*? (all laugh uproariously and high-five each other) After Misty got a good look at his hardon she dove down with her mouth watering mouth wide open onto it. James: She had to inspect it beforehand? Jessie: She was probably checking for any signs of deformity or disease. Considering who it is, I can't say I blame her. Lord only knows what VD's that boy's contracted. James: What are you talking about? He's only eleven! Jessie: Well certainly you've noticed how close he is with his pokemon. James: Oh... Surely you're not implying... (turns greenish) Jessie: He's kissed his lickitung, had "the talk" with his graveller, and has already used his krabby to help him undress. James: Well, I guess you do have a point there, but they never actually said- Jessie: Just watch the way his pikachu looks at him, and then you tell me they're strictly platonic. James: Aghhh! (turns away in disgust) Misty engulfed Ash's hard penis Jessie: Wow, she's working on her amoeba impression. Meowth: (as Ash) Misty! I'm gonna need that back! in her mouth and with her hands at Ash's balls she moved his penis in and out of her cock hungry mouth slowly at first then quicker. Ash writhed with pleasure at having his most sensitive organ being rubbed and sucked all over the place at once. "Ahhh! Ohhhh! That feels so good Misty!" And what was really turning him on was that it was Misty out of all people that was giving him a blowjob and sucking him all over the place in all of his most sensitive areas. Jessie: The blowjob is turning him on? James: Good grief. That's like saying having sex is making you horny. Misty sucked on Ash's penis for a long time. Ash when he couldn't hold his load anymore finally released his load into Misty's mouth and Misty swallowed it Jessie: I always knew that little bitch swallows. saying with a smile, "Ash, you taste very good! Did you enjoy me sucking your cock?" Ash replied, "Yes, you are a wonderful cock sucker Meowth: (squinting thoughtfully) ...Nnnnnn... Nope, nope. Too easy. Not gonna say it. Misty, I love you!" "I love you too Ash!" "Misty, do you want me to love you now as you gave love to me?" "Oh YES Ash I really DO! Suck on me all over now! PLEASE!" James: Unless there's something I don't know about Misty, Ash may run into some difficulty giving her "loving her now as she gave love to him." Jessie: Perhaps she has extra bits that the author neglected to mention. Ash said, "I've never seen a girl naked before, but I've always wondered secretly what you would look like without any clothes. Meowth: (as Ash) I heard from Brock that you had six nipples like a dog. I want to see if that's true! "Well then time for me to get nude so that you can see my true hidden beauty!" Replied a smiling Misty. Ash then moved right in front of Misty and pulled her right suspender strap off her shoulder then pulled of the left suspender strap. As her suspender straps hung downwards from her shorts Misty's shorts crept down a little revealing white colored panties with pink hearts beneath. Jessie: She wears underpants with little pink hearts?! YECGH! Was that just put in there solely to remind us how she's far, far too young to be doing the nasty?! James: Why Jessie, you sound positively maternal. Jessie: (severely) Shut up. With the suspenders now removed off of Misty's shoulders her light yellow shirt became free for undressing. Misty lifted her arms up in the air and cracked her knuckles as a sign that she was ready and willing. Meowth: (shudders) How attractive. Jessie: Yeah, I know that's how *I* show it when I'm horny! James: Maybe Ash will get disgusted and just call the whole thing off. (Meowth and Jessie look at James amusedly) James: (indignant) Well, it was worth hoping for! Ash then took a hold of Misty's shirt from the bottom and slowly lifted it up to uncover her 36B-cup size, round, full figure, beautiful breasts. Meowth: Where did they come from? James: Wow, Misty's gone into puberty overdrive. Jessie: (dryly) And all in the past few minutes. Whodathunkit. (pauses) ...And for the record, 36B is hardly full-figured. As soon as Ash saw her beautiful bare breasts his penis got harder then ever before and his heart skipped a couple hundred beats almost killing him. James: So close, and yet so far... Meowth: His heart skips a couple hundred beats, and he doesn't die?! GYAH! What is he, Ash of Steel?! James: (overdeliberately) There's nothing I enjoy more than cardiac-arrest porn! Yessiree! Nothing gets me hotter than watching people turn blue!... Jessie: Forget it James. It's too late to try to change the author's mind. The story's already been written. (dramatically) Our fate... is preordained. "Wow!" Ash's eyes lit up. "I always thought that you never wore a bra Misty." Misty seeing Ash's eyes light up in immense pleasure and joy asked him "So, am I visually pleasing to you Ash? How do you like my breasts?" James:(as Ash) Egh, I don't know. They look so... silicone... Meowth:(as Ash) But I still like them better than your hair... or voice... or personality... "There so beautiful, you're so beautiful naked Misty!" Ash answered in gasps of joy. You make me so hard Misty!" "Do you want to touch my breasts Ash?" Jessie:(as Ash) Well, actually I was thinking more along the lines of taking some photos for my website... "Yes I do very much Misty," replied Ash. Please, Ash run your hands all over my innocent skin and caress my soft breasts everywhere. James: (left eye twitches) Um, who's talking? Kiss my soft pink nipples and make them hard. Jessie: The narration is sending a prayer to Ash, god of statutory rape. Love and touch my breasts as you would love me. Meowth: I'm not going to ask why there's a difference between the speaker and its breasts. Ash did as Misty asked him to do. (pause) all: Ohhhhhhhhhhh... (all laugh uncomfortably) James: Ah heh heh heh... false alarm... (sweat drops) He ran his hands along the outline of her breasts, then softly caressed her soft pink nipples making them hard. Ash then put his mouth and licked with his tongue all over Misty's perfect breasts Meowth: (as Ash) Let's see if I can't clean these things up a bit. as he caressed them with his hands. Misty squirmed with joy, Jessie: Joy? When did SHE show up? as Ash was loving her lovely breasts. Meowth: (as Ash) How I love to love my lovely lover! Next Ash wanted to see and discover Misty's hidden treasure. Jessie: Hidden treasure? What the-? James: Please, God, let it just be the kind of "hidden treasure" you get in the bottom of the boxes of Lucky Charms... It was the part of Misty that Ash craved the most to see and touch. He craved her treasure the most because he had never seen and had no idea what a girl's vagina would be like. Meowth: Well, I don't know about cereal, but I bet that this treasure will end up being "magically delicious" too. (Jessie leans over James and tweaks a gear underneath Meowth's chair, flipping the seat up and sending Meowth flying several rows behind them) James: Hey, show me how to do that sometime. So Ash then led Misty over to the rock nearby the river that she was laying down on previously. Misty quickly took off her shoes and socks as well as her band holding a ponytail in her hair. Jessie: Honestly. Calling that unkempt little clump of hair a ponytail is an insult to horses everywhere. Misty then with a smile on her face layed back halfway and stretched her legs out wide and forward. Ash then smiled back and proceeded to pull down her loose blue jean shorts. (Meowth storms back into his seat.) Meowth: Alright, what did I miss? James: Um, they've been smiling and undressing. Smiling a lot. An unnecesary amount of smiling. Once her shorts were off Ash slowly pulled down her panties that had small pink hearts spread across the white fabric. Jessie: This looks familiar. James: Yeah, didn't we just read this? Meowth: Hm, maybe the projector is malfunctioning. Jessie: Must be. Meowth: (looks over at Jessie and James) Alright, what did you do? Jessie: We didn't do anything! Meowth: Oh don't give me that. You probably broke it after you sent me flying. Jessie: Don't be paranoid. Meowth: I swear, I can't leave you two alone for a minute. Jessie: What's THAT supposed to mean?! Ash's hard penis was starting to secronesly pound along with his heart faster and faster. James: (sweatdrop) Um, guys? Jessie and Meowth: WHAT?! James: (wearily) It's not broken. The story just repeated itself. Meowth: ...Oh. Jessie: (sweat drop) Moving on! Then Misty totally naked in the forest like Ash started to feel more and more sexually excited as a slow breeze flowed over her nude body. Ash looking right at Misty's treasure saw a vagina for the first time. Meowth: (as Ash) What the-? I thought you said you had a pink taco in here! (others groan) (Jessie leans over James and starts to manipulate the machinery under Meowth's seat, but he leaps onto the armrest in time.) Jessie: Grrr... My reaction time has slowed. (Meowth sticks his tounge out at her) It felt very beautiful, wondrous, and mysterious at the same time. James: What, not "majestic"? (giggles) Jessie: Spare us the National Geographic special, this time, James. Misty's exposed vagina had short light red pubic hair that was newly coming in since puberty. Jessie: "Puberty" having just taken place sometime at the start of the story. Her curly red pubic hair surrounded the pink folds of her beautiful vagina. Misty then said to Ash, "Fondle me all over Ash, make me feel insanely sexual, put your fingers DEEP INSIDE OF ME ASH I WANT TO FEEL AND BE A PART OF YOU!" Meowth: Oh, so a good old fashioned fuck isn't good enough for her? James: Um, hypothetically, wouldn't it make her "feel more like a part of him" if he was putting something other than his fingers inside her? Or is this just one of those female things I wouldn't understand? Meowth: I can't imagine anything being too female for *you* to understand. James: Hey Jessie, would you show me how to set off the seat like you did before? Meowth: Gyack! (dives into the empty seat next to him) Now cut that out, you guys! (he sweatdrops) Misty was slowly already starting to cum on the rock. Meowth:(as The Rock) Knock it off, you jailbait jabroni! Ash's penis was getting harder and larger than before, he could not imagine getting any harder or larger then he was now. James: Considering that this is like the eightieth time he's thought something like that, I have a hunch it probably will. "Misty, I will make you into a sexual maniac by the time were through! Jessie: Yeah, I bet that's what the author said, too. Here cums the mine digger!", yelled Ash as he took his index finger and entered it in Misty's vagina. Jessie: (blinks in disbelief) The mine digger? James: Is that like one of those things that parents do with baby food to get their children to eat? Meowth: (dryly) James, I'd rather not know about your home life. James: (blanches) I- NO! I didn't mean like that! I meant... like when you take a spoon and pretend it's an airplane and try to get the kid to open up and... and... This is just going to sound dirty no matter *how* I say it, isn't it? Jessie: Most likely. James: Damn. Ash slowly rubbed and wiggled his index finger inside of Misty as she moaned to Ash to keep going. Ash then started to put in one finger after another into Misty's wet pink vagina. Ash finally had almost his whole hand up inside Misty's vagina. Ash made all sorts of motions with his hand and fingers inside of Misty's vagina which drove Misty mad with pleasure and excitement. (Meowth flips the screen off) Jessie: Actually, I think that's what they may have been referring to, Meowth. Meowth: Huh? Jessie: The hand motions. Meowth: Oh, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to any of that. Jessie: Just flipped it off for fun, eh? Meowth: Pretty much. Misty cried out, "AH, AH, OH, OH, ASH! YOUR SO GREAT ASH! YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW GOOD IT FEELS!" James: Not the most intelligent thing to say to someone you've just given a blowjob to. Ash then took his fingers out of Misty's virgin vagina Jessie: Well, not anymore it's not. and started to lick it up, down and all around. He saw Misty's clitoris and started licking that which drove Misty wild with pleasure. "ASH, YOUR SO WONDERFUL TO ME!", said Misty. Misty then cummed and Ash licked it up. "Misty your love juices taste so yummy!" Meowth: Well, it seems their food problems have been solved. (Jessie and James both moan in disgust. James kicks the base of Meowth's seat, snapping the seat itself up and sending Meowth flying again.) James: (beaming) Hey! I've got it figured out! (Jessie shakes her head resignedly) Ash then went back to fingering her deep within her vagina. Ash fingered her madly for awhile longer and then stopped so that he and Misty could rest for the grand finale. Jessie:(as Ash) I'll bring you to the bring you to the brink of orgasm and then stop suddenly so we can both lose it. Won't that be sexy and fun? "Do you want go with the grand finale and have pleasure filled sex right now?", asked Ash already knowing Misty's answer. James:(as Misty) No glove, no love, boy. "Oh yes Ash! I want all of you inside of me! Take away my virginity now, Ash my love!" Ash then said, "I've really wanted to enter you with my penis for along time Misty, my love!" James: Or at least since the beginning of the story, when his graveller gave him his little birds-and-the-bees talk. "Let's make true love then!", exclaimed Misty. Jessie: As opposed to the "fake" love they made before? James: I think perhaps that was "tainted" love. (in a flat monotone) whoa whoa whoa whoa. Tainted love. (Jessie rolls her eyes) Ash then being a gentleman said, "I'll let you decide first what position you want to be in and how we should first do it." "O.K.," agreed Misty. Jessie: Must they discuss everything? Come on! Get it on and get it over with! "How about you sit down here in the shallow edge of the water while you enter me from below when I come down from above or from front. We can then go crazy and do whatever we desire." "That sounds great Misty, James: (as Ash) Yeah, whatever the hell you just said, fine. Let's fuck. you always did like water huh?" Misty replied, "Yep, you got that right honey! Always have, always will. Jessie: (as Misty) You can bet I'll want to give birth to our illegitimate child in the water, too! Now let's seal our love for each other with having sex. Ash sat down naked at the shallow end of the water, of which the height was about five, or six inches up the height of his butt. Misty said, "Ash, you haven't properly inspected my bottom yet have you?" James: Uh... Jessie: ...Inspected? James: Maybe he'll find something he doesn't like and send her back for a refund. Jessie: We can only hope. "I think your right, I haven't yet," Ash smiled. So Misty walked in front of Ash facing away from him. Ash saw Misty's bottom that was right in front of him. James: Yes, that would be pretty hard NOT to do, now wouldn't it? It was a pearl white color shaped perfectly and very curvaceously feminine. Jessie: (as Ash) Wow, it's so stunningly pasty! James: I guess one could refer to it as "dope-ass"? (giggles) (Jessie groans) Ash reached out his hands and caressed her beautiful rear end. It was very soft and smooth to his touch. Ash then spread her butt apart and looking at her pink butthole started to lick it. (Jessie and James look at the screen, look at each other in horror, and then look at the screen again.) James: (nervously) That... w-w-we had to have read that wrong. Jessie: Y-Yeah. That's got to be it. Maybe we should rewind that just to make su- James: No! No, that's not necessary. MOVING ON! "Make sure you clean me good!", Misty said with great love. "Well I am your professional sex trainer, it's the least I could do," joked Ash. Ash licked Misty's bottom good and clean and commented how well she tasted to him. James: I could make a really easy joke right here. (Jessie shakes her head in disgust) James: But I won't. Because that would be cheap. And I do not resort to cheap jokes. Jessie: (lifts her head up and looks at him) Since when? James: Since now. I'm making a resolution. After Ash was done playing with Misty's shapely bottom Misty faced toward Ash again. Jessie: Good. Enough of that. "What a angelic view I have toward the sky!", commented Ash with his eyes all over Misty's body. Misty's giggled and said, "My view is not bad either!" Jessie: Weirdest double-entendre I ever heard. James: Maybe they're overcome by the *majestic* sight. Jessie: (groans) And already the resolution is broken. Misty then took a hold of Ash's very hard reddening penis and angled it upward for easy entry into her. Misty, squatting then angled her vagina an inch or two above Ash's penis and rubbed the tip of Ash's penis in a circular pattern on the outside of her very wet and moist pink folds of flesh. Misty was thinking about what her friends told her about when a girl first looses her virginity it hurts and feels like your insides tear. Jessie: Because technically, they do. James: What's she worrying about that for? Ash already stuck his entire hand into her. The hymen should not be an obstacle. Jessie: Hey, I hadn't thought of that. What is she made of, teflon? Misty somewhat feared the pain that would come even though it would be temporary. So Misty just thought that she would just get it over with real quick. She dropped down onto Ash's penis and felt Jessie: ...Ash's penis break in several places. For she had miscalculated and missed his cock entirely, bringing her thigh down on it instead. (James shudders) Jessie: (amused) I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? James: (indignantly) That's a topic you should never joke about, Jessie. a tearing type of pain go through her body. Misty cried out in pain. Jessie: Hey, speaking of pain, what happened to Meowth? James: I don't know. He should be back by now. Jessie: Good lord, how hard did you kick the seat? James: I didn't think it was that hard... A small amount of blood started to come out of her vagina. James: ...Do you think he's ditched us? Jessie: It's starting to look that way. James: Why that little... Jessie: If he's not back in five minutes, I say we stop the film and go looking for him. James: Can we do that? Jessie: ...Um, I don't know... James: What if we get into trouble? Jessie: Erm... James: We could lose our cushy new job! Jessie: Um... (nervously) Maybe Meowth will come back on his own in a few minutes... A tear was in Misty's eye but she was trying not to cry. Ash wiped the tear away and said, "From now on there will only be joy, I promise." James: (in an official-sounding voice) We've fired all the other employees at the Pokemon Center, and now there will only be Joy. Misty's smile came back again and Misty started going up and down on Ash's penis again. Their rhythm started slow at first but then picked up some speed. "You feel so good on the inside Misty!", said Ash. James: Smooth milk chocolate on the outside, creamy caramel and rich roasted peanuts on the inside... (laughs at his own joke)... Damn... Now I'm hungry. (Jessie holds up her box of jujubes) Jessie: You can have the rest of these. I lost my appetite several pages ago. James: Th-that's okay... (under his breath) I just don't understand how you can eat those things... Just then in the trees someone approached. (James snaps to attention) James: Did I just read what I thought I just read? Jessie: Oh sweet mother of god, not more of them! Ash and Misty did not notice anything because there were very much into the sexual experience. The person approaching was (Both cower in terror) Jessie: Please, don't let it be Pikachu! James: Please, don't let it be Lickitung! Jessie: Please, don't let it be Gary! James: Please, don't let it be *me*! Brock. (Both grimace.) Jessie: ...Hey, wouldn't it have been funny if it was Officer Jenny? James: Heh heh, or better yet, Ash's mother? Jessie: (as Ash's mother) Hi honey! How are thi- Oh my god! NOW do you see what happens when you forget your underwear?! Brock was about to yell out hi to Misty and Ash. But when he saw that Ash and Misty were naked and Misty was going up and down rapidly on Ash's hard penis Brock Jessie: ...Screamed out in repulsion and closed his eyes tight, trying desperately to purge what he had just seen from his mind? backed up quietly James: Good boy. and thought that he must be dreaming. Jessie:(as Brock) Damn, what the hell was *in* that Jello?! He then hit himself on the head to try and wake himself up. But he did not wake up so then he thought that maybe this was reality. James: Escape while you still can, Brock. But Ash and Misty naked in a forest, having sex together? There still real young. Too young Brock thought to be having a sexual experience together. Jessie: Too young to be *physically* able to have sex, at the very least. James: Well, technically, some people go through puberty early. Jessie: But still! How many eleven year olds have you met that completely understand what sex is, let alone have had it? James: I don't know, I don't really discuss such things with eleven year olds, thank you very much. This was also very unbelievable to Brock because Misty always argues with Ash or calls him names. Brock who was very turned on by Misty and Ash naked and doing it decided that he would watch and enjoy this whether this was reality or not. Jessie: Aghhhhh... James: (as Brock) Whoo! Live action child pornography! Brock moved to the best viewing spot behind a tree to see Ash and Misty having sex and then feeling very horny and getting hard pulled down his pants and started to masturbate. Brock was imagining that he was in Ash's position right now having sex with Misty. James: I-I-I- I WAS KIDDING! Jessie: Now look what you've gone and done. You've given him ideas. (James bangs his head on the seat in front of him.) Brock always had a secret desire to see Misty naked and to ride her with his penis in her vagina, even though he would've denied it to anyone even to himself because of how ecchi it sounded. Jessie: How about how psychologically disturbed it sounds? James: Well, I don't know, he's not really that much older than she is, is he? Jessie: He's old enough to know better, anyone can see that. Brock looked toward Misty again as he played with himself. Misty, continued moaning loudly all threw their lovemaking. "Ash, I never thought that your cock would feel SOOOO good deep in me!" Ash and Misty tried various different sexual positions, many that they thought were impossible in the past. James: Damn, it's their first time and they can't just stick to the basics? Can you imagine what they'll be into when they're older? Like, oh, say, twenty five? Jessie: These are the sort of people that they invented laser genital rejuvenation for. (James shivers) Misty started to move faster up and down on Ash's now huge rod. James: "now huge"? The damned thing's BEEN huge for about 75% of the story! Jessie: You've got to hand it to him, though. That's pretty amazing for someone who just hit puberty about twenty minutes ago. James: I'll thank you to leave my hands out of this. Misty never imagined that sex could feel so good, not even in her dreams. Jessie: She's pretty stupid that way. Ash was hoping that Misty would want to have sex with him everyday after this because of how great it feels and it shows how we feel about each other. Besides if Misty didn't want sex everyday Jessie: ...Ash would have to spring for that expensive blowup doll from the ad in the back of Penthouse magazine. It would seriously cut into his poke-chow budget, but what the hell! Pikachu needed to lose weight anyway. Ash would have a lot of masturbating to do thinking about Misty. "AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Misty now feeling like her orgasm was near. Jessie: (as Misty) Thank god! This hellish encounter has almost ended! "MISTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!" Ash yelled back. Ash felt like his orgasm was near too. "I'm going to CUM! James: CUM, the popular new afterschool organization for teens! Jessie: CUM? James: Yeah, like YMCA! All the kids love CUM. CUM keeps them off the streets! Ash must really enjoy going there, to just stop in the middle of sex and leave for CUM. Jessie: ...Was that intentionally inane, or was that just stupidity on your part? James:(hurt) ...There's no need to be rude... Yelled Ash. CUM in me ASSSSHHHHHH! Before Ash or Misty reached there orgasm Pikachu finally arrived. Jessie: What?! When did this become a three-way?! James: I think that that meant that Pikachu just joined the story. Jessie: Oh thank god. I don't think my nerves could have taken it if- James: Say no more. Please. (shivers) He saw that Misty was going up and down on Ash's penis and was very surprised but turned on. Jessie: Yeah, right. Do pikachu even have genders? Pikachu had an idea to intensify there orgasm and so he approached and said PIIIIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU! James: (as Pikachu) Hey guys! Guess what? I had this really great idea just now, and, hey, are you even paying attention? Electricity wrapped around Pikachu, Ash, Misty and even Brock. Then at the same time Ash and Misty experienced their first orgasm. Jessie: So all that oral sex and stuff, that was just for practice? James: Apparently. Ash and Misty as one yelled, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! James: Good grief, that was over-long. Jessie: I think they took a break from their orgasm to howl at the moon. Ash then cummed all over inside of Misty and she loved the feeling of Ash releasing his load inside her. Brock, experiencing an orgasm cummed all over himself as well as a tree that he had been humping. Jessie: Aghhh! Agh... (shudders) James: In keeping with his character, though, shouldn't he have been humping a boulder or something? Jessie: (disgusted) Oh, god, James! James: What? It's important that people stay in character in fan fiction. (Jessie glares at him resentfully) Unknown to Misty and Ash their orgasm was the greatest orgasm ever in the history of the Earth. James: What? I don't believe that. Jessie: Why not? James: Come on. Think of all the millions of generations of creatures that have been screwing since the first primitive life forms dragged themselves out of the primordial soup and into the primordial sack! Surely, SOMEWHERE along the line, there had to be a better Big Bang than that bizzare display of buttlicking and fingering! Because when Pikachu let his electricity flow Misty and Ash had their orgasm and it intensified it a thousand fold. Jessie: There you go. It explains it all right there. James: Egh, I'm still not convinced. If that could really happen, then it would be impossible to trade pikachu to minors. After their orgasm Misty layed down on top of Ash and the two lovers were asleep. Ash's cock was still deep inside her. In their dreams they continued to make love one to another in all of the various positions. James: Hey wait a minute, if they fell asleep right after the orgasm, aren't they technically still in the water? Jessie: Hey, you're right! James: Wow, neat! Maybe they'll drown! When they awoke Both: Drat! Misty hoped that she could do it all over again. Into the future there love and pleasure continued to grow thoughout the years. Jessie: But- how? They just had the most intense orgasm in the history of mankind because of animal involvement! What do they do in the future, hog-tie Pikachu and keep him next to their bed, only throwing breadcrusts at him when they need him as a sexual aid? James: That's something I'd rather not spend too much time thinking about. THE END? Jessie: !?- It isn't for certain? James: This damned well better be over. I really have to pee. Jessie: Don't share, James. Don't share. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic Love in the Forest. Jessie: ...Okay, we're into author commentary. It's definitely over. The concept of this fanfic comes from my belief and probably others that Ash and Misty are secretly James: Gay? Meowth: No, that's what people think YOU are. Jessie and James: MEOWTH! Jessie: Where were you? Meowth: Lying unconcious underneath a bucket chair. (James turns bluish with shame) Meowth: Nah, I'm kidding. Actually, I just got annoyed and walked to the Seven-Eleven down the road and bought a cherry slurpee [MiST-er's NOTE: Slurpees are good.] to soothe my nerves. in love together. This fanfic is actually my first fanfic as well as my first hentai fanfic. Meowth: So, how goes the story? Jessie: (resentfully) It's over. Meowth: (snaps his fingers) Aw, nuts. Too bad! I read some other fanfics and finally decided that I should try and write my own. I encourage you the reader to go and try writing your own fanfic of any kind. Jessie: I completely agree with the author. James: You do? Jessie: Sure! The web needs more anti-Ash and Misty fics. Meowth: Ah, anti-fics... Like the ones we were *supposed* to be reading. Jessie: Yeah, not kiddie porn. James: We demand pornography proper! Meowth: Yeah! Jessie: No! James: No? Jessie: _No_. You'll never know what you can do until you try! It is really a fun and interesting experience. I have some other fanfic story ideas of different series both hentai and non-hentai that I might write about. James: Whatever, it's all good. Just leave us out of it. Meowth: Unless you decide to write about some girl-type meowths and moi gettin' it on. THAT's just fine! Jessie: Ugh. There's a mental image I could have done without. (Meowth sticks his tounge out at her) The next Hentai that I might write will probably be a Sailormoon Hentai. If you have any comments about my fanfic, story ideas for fanfics, hentai or regular or just want to talk go ahead and email me at: Starrrlightdragon Talk to ya Later! Later that same day, the boss called for Jessie, James, and Meowth to meet with him in his office. "So, how are you guys handling your new positions?" the Boss asked, with a devious grin. Jessie and James paused and thought about their response. "Well," James began, "it really wouldn't have been that bad if- "If it hadn't been for that whole 'good-guys-getting-some' thing." Jessie finished. "Yeah," Meowth agreed. "I think there was some sort of mix-up. The contract said-" "The contract never specified what kind of fanfics you'd be reviewing," the Boss said sharply, with faintly palpable glee in his voice. Jessie, James, and Meowth exchanged "uh-oh" glances. "Under the current terms of the contract, you are obligated to review whatever we send you. Unless, of course," the boss added, a private smile tugging at his lips, "you'd like to leave Team Rocket. In such a case, we wouldn't hold you to the contract." He then added quickly, "of course, we would retain all marketing and promotional rights to the Meowth likeness and trademark." Jessie and James looked at each other, and then down at Meowth. "Can we, uh, discuss this in privacy for a second?" Meowth asked. The Boss nodded patiently, thoroughly assured of himself. Jessie, James, and Meowth proceeded to go into a football huddle. After a few minutes of furious whispering, they broke the formation and stood before the Boss's in an unusually dignified manner. "Have you reached your decision?" the Boss said, amused by this display. Meowth assumed the leader position. "Yes we have, sir." He responded solemnly. "And what have you decided?" the Boss inquired in a fashion that was so over-indulgent that it scarcely masked his condesencion. "We're gonna keep the job." The Boss's jaw slammed to the table. "B-b-but it was porn... about the good guys...!" "Yeah, we didn't care much for the subject matter, but we figure no matter HOW weird the stories get, they can't POSSIBLY be any more painful than trying to nab that god-foresaken pikachu," Jessie stated. "And can besides, the thought of trying to get another job is just too terrifying to consider," James added. "Yeah, we realised that no matter what we have to do, we're a part of Team Rocket, and deep down, nothing can ever change that!" Meowth chimed in. The Boss slumped down in his chair, holding his head in his hands. This was going to be more difficult than he'd thought... - The End ***************** " Here cums the mine digger!" 


End file.
